


Rebel Diamonds

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Dirty Talk, Disapproving Winchesters, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel can do things with his mouth, Light Wing!Kink, Porn, Romance, Sexual Content, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of one of the worst pity parties she ever threw for herself, Katelyn is visited by a certain angel who changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one-shots that take place within the same universe but aren't necessarily linear. 
> 
> Written by Gabe's Girl, Beta'd by Miss Moose.

The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds  
Cut out of the sun  
When you read my mind  
\--The Killers

Katelyn's sitting on a bench, busy shoppers bustling around her, a book resting on her lap and a soft breeze tickling the hair against her face. It's early in summer, one of those days when the sun rests on your skin, warm and comforting. The temperature isn't hot and uncomfortable yet, and the air feels full of promise. 

She closes her book and sets it aside, turning her face up to the warmth, relaxing. She's waiting on Gabriel, just outside his favorite candy shop. It's full of traditional sweets and treats, but with a large selection of exotic candies from around the world. Gabriel likes to drop in every couple weeks, just to see what's new. She used to go in with him, but he usually stays at least a half an hour, and after the fourth or fifth visit she'd decided to start bringing a book and waiting for him outside. 

Gabriel pops up beside her on the bench, slipping his arm around her shoulders. She jumps, opening her eyes and sitting up straighter. Even after all this time it still startles her every time he does that. 

"Sorry, sweets," he says, kissing her cheek. 

She adjusts her glasses, looking around. There's an elderly woman sitting on a bench to her left, but she doesn't seem to notice Gabriel's sudden appearance.

"Do you know how sexy it is when you push your glasses up like that?" Gabriel asks. 

She blushes just a little, rolling her eyes. "You think everything is sexy, Gabriel." She turns her face towards him, smiling, but his eyes are so intense, and she looks back at the people walking by. 

He leans in beside her ear, "Only you doll, I think everything about _you_ is sexy."

She rests her hand on his thigh. It's something she does without thinking, Gabriel loves it.

"Mmmm, Kat. Here? You wanna start this here?" 

She smiles, playing innocent.

"Start what, Gabe?" She looks at him, eyes wide, long lashes framing the beautiful brown color. She's pouting her full lips. There's a heat in his eyes she recognizes. It fans the butterflies in her stomach.

He leans in by her ear again, "You make me think the dirtiest thoughts, Kat. Things I really shouldn't be thinking in public."

She slides her hand up his inner thigh, rubbing circles with her thumb. 

"Me? Really? What kind of dirty thoughts?"

"Oh honey," he whispers against her ear, "you have no idea what you just started." He leans back, nonchalant and relaxed, legs splayed apart, typical male. He's plotting. 

He sits like this for a while, the two of them looking like an average couple, just out for the evening with no pressing plans. In a way they are, except he's an Archangel. And she's his… well, Kat doesn't know exactly what she is to him. She wonders about that, what this is. But she doesn't want to question him and put labels on anything.

She thinks back on how it all started.

*********************************************  
_  
She'd met him through the Winchesters several years ago, he helped her and Sam do some research on some strange Angel/Demon activity. Not knowing what he truly was, she'd always just thought of him as their cute friend. Their cute human friend, who had a lot of knowledge about hunting. _

_He was funny and cunning, his cutting remarks and banter with the brothers always made her laugh. He was exactly Katelyn's type. And she'd caught herself having inappropriate thoughts about him more than once._

_They'd had great conversations when they saw each other, but he'd never seemed interested in anything but friendship with her. He was smart and he made her laugh, and after a while she thought of him as a friend, a good friend even. He started calling her "Kat." No one else had ever called her that, and she secretly loved it._

_She still wonders why he hadn't made a move sooner. Apparently, Gabriel had taken an interest in her when they'd first met, but hadn't let on. For whatever reason, he'd thought she was sleeping with Dean. Well, probably because everyone sleeps with Dean, but Kate and Dean had never gone there, and there was a silent understanding between them that they never would. Her relationship with Sam and Dean was closer than friendship, but not in a romantic way; she thought of them more like her cousins. In any case, it was a relationship none of them wanted to muck up with sex._

_Gabriel hadn't known this, of course. His assumption that she was just another in a long line of chicks Dean had slept with had made him seem almost standoffish when she had first met him. Even after they had developed a rapport, he hadn't given any sign of wanting more than friendship with her, and he was respectful of her boundaries at all times._

_This was probably around the time he started getting into her head, unbeknownst to her._

_After he figured out she wasn't with Dean he'd wanted to make a move, but didn't think the Winchesters would approve. Now Kate knows that Sam and Dean wouldn't approve because Gabriel's an angel, but the brothers hadn't thought it was important to share that detail with her at the time. His reputation as the Trickster didn't help things, but they hadn't shared that with her either. The Winchesters and their secrets; it's a way of life for them._

_By the time he figured out there was nothing between her and the Winchesters, he thought he'd missed his window. They're friendship was growing closer. They were going to museums and coffee shops, and hanging out in what she thought was a totally platonic way. She'd even had him over a couple times to watch movies, which he'd always seen before but stayed to watch with her anyway. And she didn't know it, but he'd started watching over her daily life, trying to make sure she was safe without invading her privacy._

_And then he saw his chance._

_One Friday night, after a few too many drinks, she'd been feeling a little down about life and love. She'd come home to watch sappy romantic comedies and feel sorry for herself. She was crying at a particularly touching scene, Kleenex strewn over the couch, when Gabriel appeared, standing beside the TV. His head was cocked, studying her._

_The alcohol was dulling her senses; she hadn't even jumped when he'd shown up. She didn't even think it was unusual. She muted the TV._

_"Humans," he'd whispered, shaking his head slightly. His eyes had looked strange._

_Kat remembers thinking that his eyes had never looked like that before. They looked almost....predatory._

_"I'll never understand you all." He was speaking very softly, still shaking his head. He looked down at the floor and then back up, meeting her eyes. "You're always so worried about what you look like, what other people see. You look beautiful, Kat. You always look beautiful to me."  
She'd half laughed, half sobbed at his statement. "I don't feel beautiful right now. I've been ugly-crying for ten minutes, I'm sure my eyes are swollen and my nose is red, and I'm having a pity party. Would you care to join me?" _

_He'd smiled at her then, just one side of his mouth turning up. His eyes looked lit from within, intense and mesmerizing._

_"I thought you'd never ask, doll. I'll be your date anytime. Even to a pity party."_

_She'd really laughed then, wiping at the drying tears on her cheeks._

_"Well if this is a date then I better get cleaned up, I look awful."_

_He'd walked over to her, and sat down on top of the Kleenex wadded up beside her. He didn't even seem to notice them. He sat very close, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him.  
"Did you just agree to a date with me, Kat? If I'd known it'd be that easy I'd have asked you out ages ago." He spoke softly, like he was talking to a crying child. _

_It was nice being tucked up under his arm. She felt warm and cozy, a little fuzzy from the alcohol._

_"You might regret asking me out, Gabe, I'm a bit of a mess," she said, leaning into him, watching the movie. The sound was still down, the people were kissing silently._

_"Gabe? Really?" He'd laughed, making her smile again. She'd never called him "Gabe" before. It was probably the alcohol talking._

_"No Kat, I won't regret it. There are lots of things I regret, but I don't think you'll be one of them."  
Those simple words, when broken down, were one of the most beautiful things she'd ever heard. She'd turned into him, wrapping her arm around his waist, pressing her face into his shoulder._

_"I didn't know you even liked me. How'd you get in here anyway? Did I forget to lock the door again?" She'd tried to pull away, wanting to go check the lock, but he'd tightened his arm._

_"I don't need doors, kiddo, and trust me, I like you plenty. Now sleep it off, I'm taking you out tomorrow and I don't want you hung over."_

_He ran his hand down her hair, running his fingers through it. Lifting his hand up and sliding his fingers down, massaging her scalp. It was heaven, and she was already groggy from the alcohol. She remembers being confused about him not needing doors, but sleep was pulling her down, heavy and thick, and she couldn't resist it any longer._

_Kat woke up in her bed the next morning, rested and feeling much better about life. When she rubbed her eyes and thought about Gabriel being there she thought it might have been a dream. Had that actually happened? He wasn't really in her living room, watching her cry over stupid movies was he? God, she was never drinking again._

_She'd showered, put on makeup and thrown on some simple, comfortable clothes, and then headed out for breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped onto the sidewalk, she glanced across the street to see Gabriel leaning against a tree, watching her._

_She'd stopped, staring. He popped up beside her, making her almost jump out of her skin._

_"Sorry, sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you. I seem to have that effect on people. You hungry?"_

_She'd taken a step back, cautious._

_"I.... What... What? How did you do that?"_

_He didn't move any closer, just watched her step back again._

_"I'm sorry Kat, I thought you knew. I thought for sure the Dueling Dunces would have told you by now." He studied her face, "I can't believe they didn't tell you. Dammit, I would have gone about this totally different."_

_He paused, searching for what to say. He finally just blurted it out._

_"I'm an Angel." He was shaking his head; he said it so matter-of-factly she couldn't process it._

_"An … Angel?" She felt like the dunce now. Her brain just wouldn't compute._

_"Well, technically I'm an ARCHangel. I don't like to brag though, so don't go spreading that around." He'd winked at her then. That was the Gabriel she recognized. That wink made her relax a little._

_"You don't have to be scared of me, Kat, you still know me, I'm just the same as I was before the 'A' word entered the conversation."_

_"You? You're THE archangel, you're that Gabriel?"_

_He'd nodded, eyes taking on that predatory look again. "I've had a few other names over the years, but Gabriel's probably the most well-known these days." He stepped closer._

_She didn't believe all this, he couldn't be serious. This was probably one of his practical jokes. He played them on Sam and Dean all the time, but he'd never played one her. Guess she was really 'one of the boys' now. Until she could call Sam and Dean to clarify she might as well play along._

_"Okaaaaaay." She drew the word out, thinking. "And you're trying to tell me you don't like to brag? Like I believe that?"_

_He'd laughed, taking another step closer. She wanted to step back but she held her ground, she didn't want him to know how nervous she was._

_"Are you really going to call me 'Gabe'? Is that the best you can do, Kat?"_

_"Well, it seems to get under your skin, GABE, so I guess for now, it is."_

_He'd really laughed then, thrown his head back. That laugh made her relax even more. She knew that laugh, it made his eyes wrinkle at the corners and made his dimples show. She smiled._

_"Touché," he nodded at her, smiling, like she'd won a point in a game. "Now, I know a place with perfect pancakes, light and fluffy, and they have hundreds of different syrups from around the world. So what do you say to breakfast? My treat?" He offered his arm, and for whatever reason, Kat slowly took it._

_"Is it far? Should I change shoes?" She'd asked as they started to stroll away._

_"It's far, but we're not walking, kiddo," he'd said, snapping his fingers._

_They'd spent that first weekend bouncing around the globe, laughing, exploring, and learning about each other. By the time he brought her home on Sunday evening she believed him and completely trusted him. She didn't know why, but she did. She also felt like a fool for not seeing the signs of what he truly was all around her. It made her think she'd consciously ignored them, not wanting to know._

_She'd called Dean to ask a few questions, really just wanting to know why they'd never told her, why it was such a big secret. Why they didn't trust her. She regretted it immediately._

_"I'm sorry; I thought you said you went on a DATE with him? You didn't say that, did you? Tell me you're joking!" Dean obviously wasn't thrilled by this turn of events._

_Kat could hear Sam in the background, "Who are you talking to Dean? What date?"_

_Dean's voice was muffled as he turned his face away to answer Sam, "It's Katelyn, she went on a date with Gabriel." He spat the name out like it tasted bad._

_Sam roared, "She WHAT?! Gabriel?! Gabriel, GET DOWN HERE NOW! I pray to you to get down here now so I can kick your ass!"_

_Gabriel had appeared in her bedroom for just a second, "Oh kitten, you're in so much trouble. I'm going to have to think up a fitting punishment for this." He'd wiggled his eyebrows at her and vanished. They hadn't slept together yet but they'd kissed a few times, and it had made her toes curl every time. The promise of what he'd said about "punishing her" made her stomach flip. ___

__

*********************************************

Gabriel's fingers on the back of her neck snap her back to reality, lightly rubbing under her hair. She sees him smile and raise his eyebrows out of the corner of her eye. He's in her head, watching these memories. Feeling her excitement over that promise pleases him. She relaxes and sighs, thinking back.>/p>

********************************************* 

_Dean was talking again, "Listen Katelyn, Angels are dangerous and unpredictable. I didn't know they even went on dates, especially with humans. But I can tell you that this is a bad idea, a horrible idea, and you need to cut it off. Now."_

_Sam was yelling at Gabriel in the background._

_"Why didn't you guys ever tell me he's an Angel?" Kat had asked._

_She could hear Gabriel pipe up in the background, "It's ARCHangel, sweetheart!" She'd laughed out loud. He loved to point out the difference._

_"Don't laugh at him! Don't encourage him in any way!" Dean sounded exasperated with her. "We didn't tell you because people always think Angels are something they're not, and we don't like to crush people's dreams. They're not winged cherubs, floating around playing harps. They're soldiers, Gods army, they're weapons, Katelyn. People don't DATE weapons."_

_Gabriel was saying something; she couldn't make it out over Sam's yelling._

_"No offense Dean, but I think that's my decision. I wanted to know what you and Sam thought of him, why you didn't tell me, and I have my answer. Thanks."_

_"Wait, Katel-" Dean started to say, but she hung up on him._

_She hadn't heard from Gabriel for several days, and it had given her time to think. Finally she'd decided she liked him. She liked him way too much to be able to cut it off. She was standing in her kitchen after work, heating up some soup, when she decided she'd try to reach him. She turned to the empty kitchen, raising her voice to the ceiling._

_"So Gabriel, I don't know how to do this.... I don't.... This is stupid."_

_She cleared her throat and started over, taking a deep breath. "I've never prayed to an Angel before. What am I supposed to say?" She cleared her throat again._

_"Ummm... So hopefully Sam and Dean didn't tell you I'm crazy or something, they always think I'm so fragile, which is nuts. I.... I hope they didn't say anything to make you not want to see me again, I.... Oh God, I feel like an idiot. I don't even know if you're hearing me. I just like you, Gabriel, I'd like to see you again, if you want. So yeah, if you want to hang out sometime let me know, and I guess that's it." She turned back to the stove, feeling embarrassed._

_"Hang out?" Gabriel's voice came from behind her. She jumped and turned around. "Angels don't usually 'hang out'. Especially ARCHangels. What would we be doing while we 'hang out'?" He was making air quotes with his fingers and it looked ridiculous._

_He leaned his hip against the table, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"And really, Kat, should you be dating a weapon? 'God's weapon?' Aren't you a good girl?" He was trying to be sarcastic, but he couldn't hide the apprehension that crossed his face. Dean's blow up on the phone had bothered him, he's an archangel who can read her mind, but he's still insecure at times._

_And leave it to Sam and Dean to tell him she's a good girl. They're hopeless._

_"Well... I am a good girl, Gabe." His face changed slightly, hardened, eyes piercing. "I even went to Catholic school; I still have the uniform and everything."_

_She winked, stepping closer to him, looking at his mouth._

_"I'm a good girl, with a bit of a thing for bad boys. You wouldn't happen to know any with some free time to 'hang out,' would you?"_

_He laughed at her air quotes, a lot of things could be said about Gabriel, but he definitely had a sense of humor._

_"Now… Do ARCHangels eat soup?"_

_He'd looked over her shoulder at the stove._

_"Is that out of a can? No sweetheart, I'm not eating that. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, you name it, kiddo. The world is your oyster, as the saying goes."_

_She smiled at him, stepping closer again, very little space between them now. He raised his eyebrows at her, eyes looking like a predator stalking its prey._

_"You pick, but I can't be out late, I have to work tomorrow."_

_"Well then," he'd said, snapping his fingers, food now covering the table. "I won't keep you OUT late, but I won't promise not to keep you UP late." He put his face down by her cheek, not touching her in any way._

_"I've thought of so many punishments for what you put me through with those brothers. I thought they'd never shut up. So I'm going to try a few out - if you're game. You know how I love a good game."_

_She slid her hands around his waist, and he took it for exactly what it was: an invitation._

_He'd kissed her then, taking his time, hands on her face, holding her there._

_They'd been non-stop for months since then. Popping around the world every weekend, eating, laughing, teasing, fighting over silly things, just so they could make up. They're REALLY good at making up._

*********************************************

 

Kat remembers it all, and she feels Gabriel in her mind, watching these memories unfold. So much has changed since then.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop in people's heads, Gabe."

He chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. "All you gotta do is tell me to get out, kiddo. That uniform though...." he whistles. "We need to pull that out again, _that_ was a good time." 

She's still waiting, she knows he's planning something and it makes her tense, excited.

Finally he places his palm on the back of her neck, his finger and thumb wrapping around the sides, and inches his head over, his mouth is right behind her ear. He inhales, smelling her hair. 

"Mmmm Kat, you smell divine. You know, I… I think I want to dip you in honey. No, syrup. Chocolate syrup." He lightly runs his mouth over her ear, making her shiver. "I want to dip every inch of you in something sticky and sweet, and I want to lick. It. Off." His teeth softly nip her earlobe, emphasizing each word. "I think I'd start with your nipple."

Just as he says nipple she can feel his mouth there. under her clothes, hot and wet, up against her skin, circling its target. But he's still sitting beside her, leaned back now, looking for all the world like the sweetest, most innocent man relaxing with his girl beside him. She gasps, she can't help it, and the elderly woman on the other bench looks over. 

"I would lick and suck your nipples, I'd get them so hard. They're so sensitive, aren't they? You have the most sensitive nipples, Kat."

His mouth is by her ear again, but it's also on both her nipples now. His tongue is licking and flicking, he's sucking and pulling, and they're hard and sensitive in no time.

His mouth, he can do things with that mouth that she'll never get over as long as she lives.

"Oh God Gabriel, we can't do this here," she whispers.

"Kitten, what have I told you about bringing up Dad at times like this?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She's breathing a little faster, he's not letting up on her nipples and she's really starting to feel self-conscious with all the people around. 

"I'm sorry Gabe, I know, but can we go somewhere else? Please?" She closes her eyes and he rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh cupcake, ask and you shall receive." He holds his hand up and snaps his fingers.

Suddenly she's sitting in a wingback chair in a penthouse… somewhere. She's not tied up, but she feels light pressure holding her in place. She could move if she wanted, but she doesn't want to. Across from her is a wall of windows; a beautiful sunset just beginning behind a city skyline.

Gabriel is leaning down by her ear again. "Now where were we?" 

The teasing of her nipples starts again, and now she can feel his mouth on the back of her neck. He's kissing his way down her spine, slowly, and there's the perfect amount of stubble tickling her skin. He knows exactly what she likes. She sighs and lets her head fall back, and then he's kissing the front of her neck.

"See, sweetie, I think you've been a very dirty girl. I think I'm just going to have to lick you clean." His head is by her ear again, but his mouth is in so many places. He's kissing her lower back, right where it starts to get sensitive, and she pushes back against the chair wanting to feel more of him.

There's a low rumble of laughter by her right ear, and in her left ear he says, "Oh yeah, you like that don't you." It's not a question, he knows the answer. "What's your favorite spot, Kat? Hmmm? Where are you the dirtiest?" He's circling her, watching. 

She smiles, "Well if I told you then wouldn't that take the fun out of you finding it?" She turns her head to where she thinks he's standing, but he's not there. 

From the other side he laughs, "See, kitten, that's why you're perfect for me. I guess I've got work to do." He nibbles her ear with his teeth again.

He's grazing down her collarbone now, nipping and licking, and his mouth hasn't stopped anywhere else. Her clothes are starting to irritate her but she doesn't dare move, he'll get there when he's ready. He's kissing her inner elbow now too, and each time she feels his mouth somewhere new she can't help but shiver.

She feels the stubble from his jaw on her wrist, and she cups the side of his face with both her hands.

She's getting so turned on, unbelievably turned on, but he's intentionally ignoring the one place he knows she wants him. He's kissing the tops of her feet, her calves, behind her knees. She feels that scrape of stubble just like she likes it, on the sensitive under side of her breasts. She can't help pushing her head back in the chair. 

"I'm going to make you beg, Kat. Do you hear me? I'm going to make you beg me to fuck you. Just wait and see." He's whispering all around her.

"Big talk, Gabe. You better back it up," she replies, and he lightly bites her neck.

"It's not talk sweetheart, it's a promise. You'll be screaming my name with my dick buried in you, mark my words." 

She smiles. "I do love your big cock..." 

She hears his voice in her head, "Damn right you do." 

He's absolutely worshiping her with his mouth. It's sweet, delicious, never ending torture. She moans.

"Oh yeah, that's what I like to hear. Purr for me, kitten.... you're so sexy," he says in her ear, "you get me so hot."

He kisses her mouth, bites her lower lip, and she knows that one is him, the real him, not his grace, not a trick. They all feel real, but when he kissed her mouth, she knew.

He's kissing up her inner thighs now, God, yes. She wants to spread her legs but the arms of the chair won't let her. He's kissing down her lower belly and Heaven help her they're going to meet in the middle. Biting and licking her inner thighs, she feels the stubble along his jaw, and then there's one long lick right up the outside of her. Just the way he does it when he's eating a sucker. 

Her fingers are digging into the arms of the chair, even as he starts sucking on them. She simultaneously wants to rise up off the chair and grind down on his mouth. It's so much, almost too much to feel. He's everywhere, sucking her fingers, kissing her wrists and inner elbows, across her lower back, up her spine, around her neck, nibbling her ear. He's still kissing her feet, up her calves, scratching her inner thighs with his jaw, biting across her collarbone, licking her nipples and kissing down her belly. And now those long licks on the outside of her, making her want to scream, and moan, and kiss him, all these things at once. 

She manages to open her eyes through all the sensations she's feeling. She sees him standing across from her, in front of the windows. It's his silhouette in front of the sunset, all his features are shaded. His head is tilted down, watching her, not realizing yet that she's seeing him. His eyes are glowing liquid amber. His power is vibrating off of him, she can almost see it. And then for a second she gets a glimpse of his wings. It's so rare that he shows them, and they're stunning. They raise high above his head, only partially opened. They're still transparent, she's not fully seeing them, but they glow with the red and orange and burnt rose colors of the sunset behind them. They almost seem to shimmer. 

"Oh, Gabriel..... You're beautiful..."

She's not fully sure if she said that out loud, maybe she just thought it. But she blinks and he disappears. He's beside her somewhere again.

"Oh sweetheart, if you can open your eyes then I'm not doing my job," he whispers in her ear. Then she feels his tongue press in, rolling a slow, lazy circle around her clit, it's so swollen and sensitive, and she moans and presses down in the chair. 

"You're the beautiful one, honey." His breath is on her ear, both ears, he's all around her. "You're so beautiful, so turned on, those sounds make me wild, I can't stand it." He's kissing her again, and she's grinding down on the chair, going crazy. "Those sounds go straight to my cock." 

"Gabriel, I want you... please..." She still can't figure out if she's just thinking it or if she's saying these things out loud, but he answers.

"What do you want from me, cupcake? Hmmm?"

"I need.... These clothes, I want you..... inside me..." She's not making any sense. She doesn't care.

"Oh you think you're ready? You let me be the judge of that," he says, putting pressure directly on her clit. She feels his finger start circling her opening, she's going to die from wanting him, she just knows it.

He's pushing a finger inside and she wants to grind down more but the chair won't let her. 

She whimpers.

"Oh yes, you're almost ready, that's a good girl... I haven't heard you beg though, so I think I've still got work to do." He's positivity purring in her ear.

He has two fingers in now, sliding in and out, fucking her. He's everywhere, neck, back, hands, thighs, clit. She feels it start to build, pooling in her belly, it won't take long if he keeps this up.

"Oh shit, Gabe, that feels so good... I'm so close. Please, Pleeeease....."

He kisses her mouth. "Oh, I love to hear you beg. Are you close, Kat? Hmmmm?"

"Yes.... Please... Please fuck me.... Ohhh...."

"That's music to my ears, doll. Now what did you say about clothes?"

"Gone... Off... Ohhhhh...." she manages to moan out.

She hears him snap his fingers and they're on the bed, clothes are gone, and his face is between her legs. He's looking up at her, grinning like a wolf, dimples showing. 

He pushes her thighs apart, laying her open, leaning down to lick right over her clit.

She shivers, goosebumps covering her skin, and reaches down to put her hands in his hair. His tongue is perfection; he knows exactly how much pressure and just how to tease her. Her clit is so hard and sensitive, and he plays her like an instrument. She's coming within minutes, gasping and moaning and whimpering. She can't help it.

"I don't think I can take any more of those moans, sugar, you're driving me crazy." He raises his head, smiling that cocky smile and she just want to kiss it right off his face. 

"Get up here, Gabe." She fists her hands in his hair and pulls him up to kiss her, he slides his hips between her legs and she feels the head of him pressing against her. She pulls her knees up, wanting him inside so bad.

He pushes in slowly, taking his time. It's torture and he knows it. When he's all the way in, he holds himself very still with his hands fisted in the sheets on each side of her head.

She whimpers and he groans into her kiss, "You feel so good, Kat, you're so tight... So wet and hot. Mercy, you're going to kill me, and I'll die happy."

She slips her hands around and runs them up his back, nails lightly sliding across his skin. "Let me feel your wings," she whispers to him.

"I can't, sweetie, they're too heavy. I'll crush you." He's kissing along her jaw; his teeth nip her when she whimpers again.

She massages her fingers into his back, right below his shoulder blades. He flexes his back and she feels the base of his wings start to form, he likes this. She lightly traces her nails around the base of his wings; she can feel feathers brushing her fingers now. He throws his head back and sucks in a breath. He's getting bigger inside her, the more turned on he gets the more he swells, filling up every single space in her. She wants him to move, _needs_ him to move inside her.

"Please, Gabriel.... Please." Her face is in his neck, breathing him in. He smells masculine, and there's a hint of sweetness, cotton candy and cinnamon maybe? It's a scent all his own and she loves it.

He starts slow, long strokes, almost coming out of her and sliding back in. He's trying to keep a rhythm but she can tell it's taking everything in him. She runs her teeth across his shoulder, nipping little bites down his collar bone. He loves that, and it doesn't take long until he's speeding up and his breathing is getting hard.

"Oh you're bad... so bad, sweetheart. You know I like that, fuck."

She can feel it building in her belly again, growing, and she can tell he's getting close too. He pulls her legs up higher, pulling her knees by his sides, he's fucking her fast now.

"Yes, yes, yes..." she says each time he pushes in and fills her up. His eyes are starting to glow faintly; she can't look away from them. They're staring at each other while she's telling him, "yes Gabriel, fuck, yes, fuck me... Gabe..." She can't even finish the words, she's almost there. 

"Mmmm... That filthy mouth, kitten, I love it."

His power is building, she can feel him fighting to push his Grace back, and then suddenly he says "Close your eyes, Kat! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" 

She squeezes them shut just as the light explodes from him, she's screaming his name.

It's raw and hot, like electricity snapping over her skin, over all those sensitive places. It's popping and crackling, it's inside her and zipping across her clit and it sends her straight over the edge. She's falling, surrounded by his light, all consumed, and she comes so hard she wants to scream and cry but she can't even breathe. He's lost in what he's feeling too. His form is gone, and yet he seems to be all around her, in her. There's no sound except the crackle of electricity and the uncontrollable sounds she's making. If he doesn't pull together soon this orgasm will make her pass out.

After an eternity, she feels like she's floating down, she feels the sheets beneath her again, and he's back to his human form, his head resting on her chest. It takes a moment to regain her senses, to breathe again. She runs her hands through his hair and he shivers. 

"Are you okay, cupcake?" he asks, looking up at her. His eyes are back to normal, the color of whiskey in a shot glass. 

"I'm fine, Gabriel. I'm better than fine," she says, running her hand over his jaw. "Were we flying for a second?" 

"Yeah.... Sorry about that, I lost it for a second. Sometimes I end up in strange places when that happens. I could have burned your eyes out Kat, I need to be more careful." His voice is concerned but that cocky grin is back on his face again.

"No," she laughs, "no, I think you need to lose control more often," she teases him. 

"I did say you'd be screaming my name." He wiggles his eyebrows at her, smiling.

After a moment the smile fades from his face, "Listen, Kat." He pauses. Something in his tone of voice tells her she needs to pay attention. "I know we haven't talked about this, what this is, what we mean to each other. I know you think about it." 

He moves up to lie down beside her, looking at the ceiling. After a minute he turns and looks at her. "I just want you to know that you're the only reason I've stuck around. You're more important to me than anything else. I want you to remember that, okay?"

She's a little taken aback, he's rarely this serious. She's not quite sure what to say, so she just turns toward him, placing her face in his neck and smelling his sweet scent. She doesn't want him to see the tears threatening to spill over. 

Finally she pulls back, looking at him. "You better never leave me, Gabe. If you do I'll hunt you down and make you pay. You got it?" 

He laughs loudly, eyes crinkling at the corners and sparkling with his amusement. "Got it, kiddo." 

He kisses her, long and hard, and she swears she can taste chocolate syrup.


End file.
